


First

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is such a slut for Sam's cock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> First of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Yeah Dean, show me that tight pink hole of yours. Want me to fuck it? To fill you up real good? You think, you deserve this, Dean? Have you been a good boy?"  
Dean moaned at his brother’s words.  
"Yes, I’ve been good, so good all day. Just fuck me already, Sammy!"  
And Sam was never able to deny his brother’s wishes, especially this ones. Dean looked to pretty like this, exposed and his greedy hole already twitching with excitement.


End file.
